


Remind Me of Lost Hope (I Won't Lose It This Time)

by MayyKit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, No Romance, Spoilers, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayyKit/pseuds/MayyKit
Summary: Tubbo knows that Tommy can't possibly be dead. There's no way.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Remind Me of Lost Hope (I Won't Lose It This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I personally am still in that nice stage one of grief called "denial." That is why this is so short. widepeepoSad

“That can’t be.”

Tubbo took a shaky step back, finding comfort in bumping into Ranboo’s solid form. The detached feeling that had disappeared in the time spent building Bee N’ Boo with Ranboo was slowly creeping back to overtake him—Tubbo couldn’t feel his fingers. “No, there’s no way he would ever die—die like _that_. He—he wouldn’t. He’d go out on his own terms, right? He’d go out with a bang, y’know?”

Sam’s expression was unreadable behind his mask. “I’m sorry, Tubbo.”

“Are you sure you’re telling the truth, Sam?” Ranboo cut in as he stepped forward. Tubbo’s head was spinning in sheer disbelief at the news—Ranboo’s grasp on his small hand was his only constant, his only comfort in a world where he felt _small_ again.

It reminded Tubbo of the first L’Manberg War. When Eret had turned traitor, when L’Manberg blew up for the first time, when Wilbur confessed that he didn’t _have_ a sly last move—when it felt like all they could do was listen to Cat for the last time together before leaving the secret bunker to face the music.

It reminded Tubbo of exile. When he’d come upon Logstedshire to find it blown to bits, to find a pillar stretching into the sky, to find an old, tattered jacket reminiscent of the days in a cramped, stuffy ravine fluttering in the wind—when he’d thought he lost his best friend for good.

It reminded Tubbo of the Final Disc War. When he stood there, a helpless feeling in his chest as tears streaked down his best friend’s face and a confident voice wobbled for the first time he’d ever heard it as he begged Tubbo not to go, told him that he needed him, and Tubbo had known—thought—that all hope had been lost.

Because that’s what it had been, right? It had always felt like hope had been lost. And then _he_ would proceed to break all of Tubbo’s expectations— _he_ would always be the one to pull the sly last move, save the day, _be the hero._

Every time, Tubbo had lost hope. Every time, he'd been proven wrong. _Surely, this time will be no different. Surely, he’ll be back soon. Surely, our friendship doesn't end here._

Tubbo jutted his chin out, defiant for the first time in what felt to be forever. “I won’t lose hope in Tommy this time.”


End file.
